Maybe Soc's ain't all bad
by sad.sooong
Summary: Girls have it tough, especially when they're Greasers. Rosie, a greaser, has it very tough. It only gets tougher when you're friends are Socs.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup y'all! Okay this isn't my story, but my friends. I'm kinda making it different so not much of her story comes along. So you know me, and then my friends. So, i'm known as River, my friends that will be with me in this story, during this time will be known as , and my two other friends. But it's mostly me and . This is based on us and what it would be like if we lived in the Outsiders world, to feel what they feel. Some humor and some sadness, I think, don't know, she hasn't shown me the rest. Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **This is just the beginning. Let's go!**

Rosie POV:

"Ah sugar unicorns. No no no no this is soooo not happening. I have to flippen be somewhere!" I banged my hand against the door, which of course opened up a cut I got from some gosh darned soc,"oh for Gods sake-" you see I decided to go to the flippen bathroom and I got stuck. Figures.

I kicked the door, I punched the door, and I even broke something and hit it against the lock. Wouldn't budge. I screamed,"I don't dare if you are some prissy soc. Just f****** help me!"

I pushed on the door just as the door swung open. I fell forwards, flat in my face.

"Well well well. Seems someone got a little stuck there, didn't ya?" An amused voice said. I looked in the direction of the voice. River.

"Um... thanks." My face went red as I went to wash my hands.

"You were screaming like the world was gonna end. I could hear your banging across the street too. It was hilarious!" She doubled over laughing at me.

"Wasn't that funny..." I mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright y'all, second chapter of the day. Hope ya enjoyed the fist chapter. It was hard trying to get my friend to understand, but we finally got through. Rosie, anything to say?**

 **Rosie: Tired...**

 **River: Okay, I know you're flipping tired, but your story is posted, c'mon man!**

 **Soda: Is she always like this?**

 **River: You've known her since the 6th grade, seriously?**

 **Soda: Just saying.**

 **River: I hate you. Well as Rosie sleeps, let's go!**

Rosie POV:

"My name is Rose." My voiced was strained. I couldn't, I wouldn't breath. My body ached. My mind did a funny jig in front of me as my eyes slid closed. My eyes were roughly forced open to look at the soc.

"Rose huh? That your real name?" I tried nodding but I ended up just cramping up my neck.

"Seems to me it is. I ain't gonna lie ta ya since I'm in thi' position." The soc was on top of me with a knife to my neck. He's a guy and I'm a girl. See how much they hate greasers?

"Right. Is that your full name?" I stopped, surprised.

"Y-yes." He slammed my head into the sidewalk in response.

"Lier. Tell me the truth. What's your full name." My head stung so badly.

"Primrose Ella Walker " I winced. I hated telling people my name, it made me sound like a soc. He laughed and jammed the knife into the concrete, cutting my ear. I screamed. I was screaming for anyone at this point.

"RIVER! MOM! DAD! DALLY! Ahhhh!" The weigh of the soc was suddenly gone. I felt myself being pulled against the wall. I tensed up but I realized these weren't rough or jerky movements. The pulling was soft and gentle. A whispering voice brought me back.

"Hey. Hey Rosie . It's me, dally." My eyes cracked open which revealed the last person I thought would save me.

"D-Dally? Is that you?" Dally scared a lot of people, including me. He was mean to me most of the time. But me never laid a finger of me. He threatened me though.

"Yeah. You stupid girl. You let the soc's catch ya." He smirked at me making my heart beat louder.

"Didn't mean ta Dally. I'm fine you can leave." He just stood up and leaned up against the other wall.

I stood up and tried to make sense of how much damage the soc had given me. Bruised for sure, My ear was bleeding, and my head ached. That's it. He didn't get very far.

"You can leave Dally Winston. I'm fine." He just laughed at me.

"You nearly died. I'm not giving the soc's the satisfaction of killing a greaser. I'm staying with you till that River girl comes around." I groaned, partly from the pain and partly from Dally,"thought so." We walked to my house in 20 minutes. Since he had helped me I invited him in for a drink of water. He shrugged and stepped inside in response.

I went straight to the bathroom. The girl that stared back at me was familiar, yet different.

I redid my mounds of black makeup, I put on a new shirt, I covered up the cuts and bruises, And I redid my hair. I looked fairly normal.

I heard a dog whistle behind me ,"ya clean up good Rosie. Anyways, I'm gonna bounce. That girls here. Man she's one Tuff chick." He walked out and River walked in.

"You stupid little piece of shit. You got attacked by that soc again? Did he get in your pants this time?" The soc, jerry, has been know for getting into greasers pants. That only problem is is that they don't want jerry to.

"No. I'm fine. He didn't get very far, he just knows my full name now." I grumbled. River paled. I hated my full name. When somebody calls me that all hades breaks loose(and yes I read).

"You don't got a switchblade huh Rosie?" I shook my head," here. I grabbed this for you."by grabbed she means stole I'm sure.

"Thanks Riv. I'm hungry. Let's go get some food. Not bucks." I said as she was about to say bucks," you nearly got knocked up last time."

"I was drunk and he owed me money!" I breathed the word again as she said drunk. She punched my arm.

"Fuck! That hurt!" She smirked and walked off, I followed her.

...  
"Shut up you piece of a unicorns butt." Soda chuckled at me and slid into the booth next to me.

"Who did you say the soc was?" I told him and he nearly choked,"Fuck. That's the soc that got 10 girls knocked up last year. He didn't..." I paled, unfortunately understanding what he meant.

"NO! No, of course not. Da-someone helped me before he got that far. I'm fine though. Really I'm great!" River and soda looked at me like I was crazy, and maybe I am a little.

"Who helped ya?" I shook my head slightly at River.

"Don't know. didn't see. "My face went red as I remembered Dally's hand on my knee.

River smirked which confused me. Who was she smirking?  
"Soda could you excuse us?" Soda left quickly, smiling.

"Wha-" River cut me off.

"What do you think about Dallas Winston?" WHAT. Where did that come from?

"He's ok I guess." My face went red again. Darn you face.

"Uh huh. Do you think he's cute?" I bit my lip.

"Actually yeah. He's pretty cute. Wait. Are we having a ,"I spat out the words in disgust,"girl talk?" River just smirked in return. I felt strong arms snake around my waist. Hot breath flew against my neck as the person spoke.

"I didn't know you felt that way. Want to know how I feel about you?" Dally whispered in my ear so no one heard but me. My ears reddened and I shoved him off.

"Oh come off it Dally. " he and River just laughed at me. I hated when they teased me. Dally seems to think it's funny to whisper dirty things in girls ears. River just likes to tease me.

Just as Dally slid in next to River the door to the diner swung open. Standing in the door frame was Jerry Salk.  
He stood there smiling his one of a kind smile, and suddenly I wanted to scream.

Thing is I actually might have...

 **Well that's all guys, please read and review. And Rosie, review too. Just so I know you saw.**

 **Pony: You spelt some words wrong...**

 **River: Did I ask you?**

 **Pony: Well you have bad grammar...**

 **River: Really wanna deal with me little shit?**

 **Pony: *gulps* no *runs off***

 **As Rosie is at her house, ima interrogate her and junk. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Okay, so we're back. My internet wasn't working and yeah. So ima ask Rosie what she want's to say, shes not tired this time. Rosie?**

 **Rosie: - _ -**

 **River: What did I do?!**

 **Rosie: Unicorn...**

 **River: Never mind,**

 **C'mon guys...**

Rosie POV:

I screamed for a short second remembering the unwanted feel of him against me. I just got up and walked out the back door as River and Dally stared at him in anger. I slid down the wall as I fell to the floor silently crying. I let the fear out just crying for a good five minutes. I finished and redid my makeup and walked back in.

Jerry stood calmly in front of Dally(not something I would expect from anyone) as he was screamed at by River. A girl stood next to Jerry, obviously a girlfriend. She was really short with big frizzy dyed black hair. She wore glasses and braces. The girl was very pretty, but she looked like she didn't want to be there.

Jerry looked at me amused," I didn't know I scared you that bad Primrose-" I shoved him out the door onto the ground. I kicked him a few times and backed off, seething.

"No one. NO ONE. Says my full name. EVER. You do and I will do a lot worse then kick you." He just glared at me. He threw an arm around the assumed girlfriend and kissed her messily. Ew. It looked so gross, Jerry was literally eating her face. The girl shoved him away from her angrily.

"I'm done Jerry. I can't take it. Find another girl to torture."

"Aw come on Sally. Don't be like that..." she rolled her eyes and walked off. Her hair bounced, it was looking angry as well. I can't believe I just did that. Now I'm down right terrified.

"Let's go to the movies Rose." I looked up from my homework.

"I haven't finished my homework and we don't have any money." River just laughed.

"Since when do greasers pay for things? You can do homework later, it won't kill you." I finally conceded and put on one of my favorite shirts. I wore a Starbucks crop top, super skinny holy jeans, and studded black boots I stole off someone.

I cleaned my glasses(which were real big on my face) and we walked out. We hopped over the fence and slipped into an almost empty movie crowd.

"You wearin your glasses lizzy." River stated.

"Yeah, my vision started getting blurry again. Another hour then I take em off." River and I went back to the movie. It was interesting at least. Sodapop sat by us, and of course he brought Ponyboy. They're both Tuff though.

"Hey Rose. Hey River." Ponyboy said timidly. If Pony is there the rest of the gang is coming.

You might be wondering why we hang out with them. Well let's just say we helped them save Johnny's life. After that we see each other from time to time.

Soon enough the rest of the gang showed up, including Darry with surprised me. He doesn't usually do this type of thing,"hey Darry. You finally decided to come?"

"Yeah. Pony dragged me here. Hey River." River nodded, focusing fully on the movie. When someone sat next to me I didn't mind, until that person wrapped their arm around me.

"Hey Rosie. You seem tense, again. God you're so uptight." I tensed up even more as he whispered.

"I'm not uptight!" I whispered then paused,"you can't call me uptight!" He chucked in my ear. I threw his arm off of me and tried to focus on the movie. Dally leaned forward and I turned towards him. Our noses hit. Damn, I didn't know he was that close. Dally smirked when my face burned bright red. I turned away from him.

Ugh. I have a "small" crush on Dally, maybe. Thing is I know that he's just teasing me to get a reaction. Wait. Maybe I'll give him a different reaction. Dally started whispering the most perverted things in my ear. I choked back a gasp and shoved him off. Nope never mind, still annoys me.

" fuck off Dally." I growled at him. He laughed at me and moved onto a girl to the other side of him. Finally. I heard voices yelling to the side of us outside of the theater.

"Leave me alone! If you touch me one more time I will punch you!"

"Sally! babe! Come on, it was one little-" a loud slap silenced the gang. Sally walked in and angrily sat next to a Hispanic girl. They both talked and Sally calmed down considerably. Wow. For a Soc she's got some guts.

"Hey Rose, can you grab me a pop?" Dally handed me some money and I nodded, eager to get away from him. As I approached the counter I heard muffled sounds and I walked into an ally to see if anyone was hurt.

Suddenly hands wrapped around me, covering my mouth. I screamed as loud as I can, but my voice sounded really muffled.

"Sally refused me, but I know you won't Primrose." Jerry?

 **What ya think? Well I don't care... nah just kidding. Okay read review all that junk.**

 **See ya'll when Rosie has a chance to figure stuff out, great person. She get's all the credit, I get the name credit, except the actual gang's names, and Rosie get's credit for Jerry. She's the owner of the story, not me.**

 **Bye!**

 **All: By-**

 **River: Don't even dare... -_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey we're back Sorry it's bee a while, but yeah it was the** **holidays. Hope y'all enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Rosie: We don't own the outsiders, S.E. Hinton does.**

 **River: This story isn't mine, it's Rosie's.**

 **Both: LET"S GO!**

 **River: I say that...**

 **Rosie: Not anymore**

Rosie:

"Sally refused me, but I know you won't Primrose." Jerry? I tried to scream but his hand wrapped even tighter around my mouth. I wiggled and thrashed and kicked and hit but he was just too strong. I tried to talk to him again but it was muffled.

"Oh, you want to talk? Fine, go on ahead." Jerry let go of my mouth, I gasped trying to get more air into me.

"Why?" Jerry looked at me confused," I mean why are you targeting me?" He laughed at me sneering.

"Well me and your boyfriend Dally have a thing going and I want to hit him where it hurts. And it's not the balls." He laughed in my face making me gag.

"We're not-"

"Together? Well you are so naive if you think he's messing with you. He truly cares you know, not that you can see that. Now, do you give up?" I gasped at his words. Dally cares? That's like saying he's a soc. It just won't happen. Is Jerry messing with me? He has to be.

"Fine. I give up." Jerry reels back in shock. I take that as an opportunity. I shove my elbow in him gut and stomp on his foot. He flies back and I run. I run to River.

 **Well i'm guessing this all she'll send me... so yeah. I'll text her later and junk...Please, please, please! Review for the sake of food! Thank you for reading! Until net time!**


End file.
